Christmas Surprise
by FlameSolaria99
Summary: Regina Tategami was spending her Christmas with the Otori's as usual. But what if one wish would change everything. Read and Find out. (For Tiger demon of light's Contest)


Me: Hey, this is my entry one-shot for Demon's Contest. It's set 18 years after metal fury. I don't own MFB, Mariah Carey's All i want for Christmas is you and the OCs beside my own.

Characters

Kyoya:33 years old

Kiara(belong to me):33 years old

Regina(also belong to me):13 years old

Tsubasa:35 years old

Gin (Tiger demon of light's OC):34 years old

Riku (also Demon's OC): 13 years old

I hope you enjoy. R&R

* * *

It was a normal Christmas like every year, well that's what Regina thought.

Regina Tategami, also known as the Daughter of the Lions, was the daughter of Kyoya and Kiara Tategami. Regina had her mothers looks, with her shoulderlenth black hair with a green and red strike in it, but she also had her fathers eyes. As usual, she was spending her Christmas with her best friend Riku Otori, the daughter of the WBBA director and vice director Tsubasa and Gin Otori.

Riku is about 5ft 3 with an hourglass figure, long legs and a semi tanned skin tone from being in the sun most of the time. She has Tsubasa's silver hair, though it reaches her elbows and is pulled back into a high ponytail and she has Gin's deep blue eyes. She has a permanent scar on her leg from an operation when she was young, though she can't remember a single detail about it.

"Same old Christmas, huh Rage" said Riku, who was in her room with Regina. Regina, who was also called Rage was staring out of the window.

"Huh?" she said snapping out of her thoughts. "Oh yeah"

"You're thinking of your Parents, huh?" Riku said, knowing what was wrong with her best friend. Unlike Kiara, Rage was easier to read then a book.

"It's just, i wish they would spend one Christmas with me" Rage sighed. Riku was about to say something as Tsubasa came in.

"Hey Honey, hi Regina" he said "The Christmas party is starting in a few minutes, please come down" Like every year Tsubasa was organizing a Christmas party where everyone was invited.

"Yeah, we're coming" Riku said, slight annoyed. Tsubasa nodded and left.

"Well, i think we better change" Rage stated.

"Yeah, i call dips on the bathroom" Riku yelled and ran inside the bathroom.

**Few Minutes later:**

Riku and Regina, were on their way to the great hall. Riku was wearing a crimson red flowy halter neck dress that reaches her knees with a white belt that wraps around her waist with a gold buckle, white strappy heels, a golden colored choker and her mom's silver locket. Rage was wearing a green faded Hi-Low dress with gold and black swirls on the bodice and black flats.

"Ah there you two are" a navy-blue haired woman said. It was Gin!

"Hi, mum" Riku greeted as both she and Rage were dragged to the stage.

"Mind, if you two sing the opening song?" Gin asked. Both 13 year old girls nodded and walked up the stage.

"And here we have Riku Otori and Regina Tategami with All i want for Christmas is you" said the DJ

_**Riku:**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
**Regina:**I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree_

_**Riku:**I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_All I want for Christmas is you, yeah._

Riku looked at her parents and saw their eyes sparkling with pride and love. Christmas was truly the day, where they weren't expecting much from her. Riku has had to spend all her life with high expectations from others because her parents are the director and assistant director of the WBBA, and has even higher expectations from her parents to be the best she can be, though they can sometimes push her too hard, making her push too hard

_**Regina:**I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_There is just one thing I need_  
_And I don't care about the presents_  
_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_**Riku:**I don't need to hang my stocking_  
_There upon the fireplace_  
_Santa Claus won't make me happy_  
_With a toy on Christmas Day_

_**Regina:**I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_All I want for Christmas is you_  
_You, baby_

Rage looked into the crowd and saw, two people, she always wished to see on Christmas. Her Parent, were standing near Tsubasa and Gin, with pride filled eyes. Kiara mouthed a "I love you" and Kyoya winked at his daughter. Regina's wish did, came true. Her parents, were there.

_**Riku:**Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas_  
_I won't even wish for snow_  
_**Regina:**And I'm just gonna keep on waiting_  
_Underneath the mistletoe_

_**Riku:**I won't make a list and send it_  
_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_  
_**Regina:**I won't even stay awake to_  
_Hear those magic reindeer click_

_**Riku:**'Cause I just want you here tonight_  
_Holding on to me so tight_  
_What more can I do?_  
_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_  
_You, baby_

_**Regina:**Oh, all the lights are shining_  
_So brightly everywhere_  
_And the sound of children's_  
_Laughter fills the air_

_**Riku:**And everyone is singing_  
_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_  
_Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?_  
_Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

_**Regina:**Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_This is all I'm asking for_  
_I just want to see my baby_  
_Standing right outside my door_

_**Both:**Oh, I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_Baby, all I want for Christmas is_  
_You, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_  
_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_  
_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_  
_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

Once, the girls were finished. Both ran to their parent, pulling them into a tight hug.

"You guys are here?" Regina said surprise.

"Of course, sweetheart" Kiara said her voice filled with love "There's no way in hell i'm ever gonna miss another Christmas with my daughter "

"Same here" Kyoya chuckled. Regina was to happy to speak, but they didn't need to talk. All three knew what the other thought.

* * *

Me: Okay, that was my family one-shot and i hope you guys liked it.


End file.
